


Christmas Tea

by ZanDiAngelo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alfred is the glue holding this family together, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Feels, Roy is a good bro, mentioned batfam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanDiAngelo/pseuds/ZanDiAngelo
Summary: Jason and the Outlaws return to Gotham after a mission. While he's prepared to go through his traditions himself, Jason gets to experience the Christmas magic that is a certain butler.A soft story written for Christmas a couple of years ago, because Jason needs something nice to happen to him and Alfred doesn't get enough recognition!





	Christmas Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 so I'm still figuring everything out. Most of my DC knowledge comes from the Timm/Dini verse and the animated movies. I've read lots of comic plots summaries in various locations, but have read very few actual comics. As a result, my characterizations are jumbled together from multiple sources. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

He landed in Gotham at 3:24 a.m. from Germany. They’d just finished a job over there and managed to catch one of the last flights out before the weather became too harsh to allow planes to fly. The smog was the first thing you could see of Gotham. The infamous suffocating dark cloud that set the tone for the entire city. Also at 3:24 that morning, the first true snow of the season began falling. The winter until this point had been rainy and windy. Tired, dilated eyes watched the flakes fall and disappear into the smog. Peaks of the skyscrapers stood tall and stubborn against the smoky despair.

**“Attention folks, this is your captain speaking. We are about to land in Gotham City, the local temperature is thirty-four degrees Fahrenheit and as you can see it’s snowing! First snow of the season I’m told. So please put up your tray tables, pull your seats into their upright position, and stow away carry-on items at this time. Our flight attendants will be making one more trip through the cabin to collect any trash you want to get rid of. We’ll be landing in approximately five minutes, enjoy the snow and have a Merry Christmas!”**

The loudspeaker woke the occupant of the middle seat. A woman with long bright red hair yawned and rubbed her neon green eyes. “Are we back?”

“Yep. If you lean over you can see the snow, smog, and skyscrapers.”

“Oh, it’s beautiful.”

“We just left a country full of snow! More than we’ll get here.”

“Snow is magical wherever it falls.” Kori insisted. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Roy in the aisle seat had yet to stir. “Shall I wake Roy?”

“Yeah, we shouldn’t leave him on the plane.” He replied. He secretly hated Roy’s ability to fall into a mini coma on planes. Kori reached over and gently shook his arm. Roy pulled his baseball cap further over his eyes and moaned,

“Five more minutes.”

“Roy, we’re back in America, and it’s snowing!”

He snorted, “I’ve already seen snow.”

Jason reached over Kori and yanked Roy’s hat off. “Rise and shine, get your stuff together. I want to find the nearest Starbucks and head to the safe house.”

Eventually Roy woke out of his stupor and they got off the plane and collected their luggage in a decent amount of time. One of their cars was in the airport parking lot as promised, Roy drove as he’d gotten the most sleep. They drove around for fifteen minutes looking for a Starbucks, but to Jason’s dismay, none were open at four in the morning. But they did find a 24 hour stand with decent coffee. Their safe house was only an hour and a half away, in no time at all they were all in bed sound asleep.

Jason woke up shivering, his blanket was missing. He sat up and stretched before searching all around his room. It wasn’t there so he ventured into the main space of the warehouse that he and the Outlaws called home while in Gotham. Aha. Roy sat on the fading green couch wrapped in his knitted red blanket. He snuck over to the back of the couch and yanked the blanket from around Roy.

“Whoa! What the- oh. Morning Jaybird!” Roy said from the floor. “Bit chilly this morning.”

“You have your own blankets.”

“But that,” the redhead pointed to the blanket in his arms, “is a covering of supreme warmth, a masterpiece in the art of fighting the cold, made by the great and mighty master in all things homemaking himself, Alfred Pennyworth!”

Indeed the blanket was a work of art. Alfred knitted it for Jason’s first Christmas at the manor using thick, heavy red wool. From the moment he unwrapped it, he and the blanket were inseparable. He walked the halls of the manor with it wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. The manor wasn’t cold at all, but Jason couldn’t shake the chills left by living through many Gotham winters in alleyways and abandoned buildings. Somehow the blanket shielded him from those days and solidified his place in the manor. Now, the blanket was faded, the knitting was looser from years of use, besides his helmet it was the most valuable thing he owned.

“Doesn’t matter.” He grunted at Roy. “It’s _mine._ ”

Roy chuckled. “Somebody’s suffering from jet lag!” He sniffed the air. “Is Kori making waffles?” He leapt off the couch and disappeared into the kitchen area.

Jason shuffled back into his room and closed the door. He listened for a moment to make sure Roy wasn’t planning on coming back before wrapping the blanket around himself and laying back down. He inhaled its scent, it smelled faintly of Roy, but mostly of leather and sweat. After a particularly bad night, he’d bundle himself in the blanket, leather jacket, helmet, and all. But if he focused hard enough, he could smell a very specific cologne, one a person could only get from England. And only one person in Gotham used that particular scent. When the blanket was brand new it smelled heavily like Alfred. It helped soothe nightmares and soften the suffocating feeling of loneliness in his giant bedroom at the manor.

He laid like that for a while before a soft knock occurred on his door. “Jason? I made waffles, would you like any?”

He rubbed his eyes. “Sure Kori, just a minute.” He forced himself to leave his cocoon and opened the door. When he entered the kitchen, Kori just finished cooking the rest of the batter and a plate near the griddle was piled high with waffles. Roy perched on the counter finishing his before reaching for another.

Jason grabbed some and some syrup and went to sit on a barstool. Kori began to clean up the batter bowl and griddle. “Don’t worry about it, you made breakfast, I’ll clean up the mess.”

“Thank you! If I’m not needed, I may take this time to do some last minute shopping.” She replied.

“Shopping? What for?” Roy asked between bites. “We’ve still got time before Christmas. And who do you need presents for anyway?” He pointed to himself and Jason, “You’ve got the two bests things on the planet right here in your kitchen!”

Jason grunted. “Your bedhead isn’t as sexy as you think it is.”

Roy looked offended, Kori just laughed her spirited laugh. “I still need gifts for Victor, Gar, Donna, Richard, and Jason.” She pointed to their calendar on the wall. “And we only have two shopping days until Christmas Eve!”

Roy jumped off the counter. “Sheesh, only two days. I should probably figure out how to get to Star.”

Jason lifted an eyebrow. “Are you and Oliver on speaking terms again?”

“Hell no. But I want to see Dinah. Last year she gave me the business for not coming to see her. If you guys don’t mind, I wanted to fly out there.”

Kori smiled, “Of course not! Christmas is meant to be spent with family, yes?”

“You’ve got a place to go so go!” Jason replied. He gathered up the plates and began to wash them in the sink. Kori left to get dressed to go shopping. For not being native to Earth and its holidays, Kori sure nailed them. Easily one of the best gift givers Jason ever knew. Last minute shopping was no problem for her.

Roy came and began to dry dishes. The kitchen was silent save for the clattering of dishes and the running water. Finally Roy broke it, “Are you going to the manor?”

“For what?”

“Don’t be stupid. Christmas!”

“Of course not.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not welcome.”

“Once again I ask, why not?”

“Let’s see, I tried to kill each of Batman’s kids at one time or another, I tried to kill the Joker, I use guns to kill people on a regular basis, shall I go on?” He slammed a plate in the sink, soaking his t-shirt in water and shattering the plate. He stomped off to get a towel.

Roy drained the sink and carefully scooped out the glass pieces. He said nothing as Jason furiously dabbed at his shirt and wiped the floor. “Sorry. I forgot. I thought-”

“Thought what?” Jason wasn’t in the mood.

“Alfred hasn’t tried to contact you?”

“He doesn’t know my current number or about the existence of this safe house! Even if he did, I doubt the Bat would allow him to invite a killer to Christmas dinner!” Jason threw his hands in the air.

Roy dumped the glass into the trash. “Alright. But promise me you won’t spend Christmas alone in a bar somewhere in Crime Alley.”

Jason snorted. “That’s how _we_ usually spend it.”

“But we’re together! I understand this time of year is tough for you. I just don’t want you to do anything stupid.” Roy was staring at him now. Jason knew what he was referring to. One Christmas, after a particularly bad fight with Oliver, Roy almost overdosed. Alone, in a snowy park.

Jason tried to smile, “I’ll be ok. Kori’s here, we’ll watch Christmas movies and make cookies. I’ll even have a red ryder bb gun waiting for you when you get back. You can pester Ollie with it.”

Roy grinned. “I look forward to it. Now,” he flung the towel onto the counter. “I need to get transport to Star, good thing we made bank on our last job, these tickets are going to be expensive!”

Jason looked at his phone, it was almost noon. He had some shopping of his own to do.

Line

It snowed more during the night. Most of the city was blanketed beneath several inches of snow. The storefront lights glowed warm against the white canvas. Small children threw snowballs amongst the bundled adults carrying stacks of boxes. Bell ringers stood in archways, saying ‘Merry Christmas’ to those who dropped change in their buckets. Gotham seemed most innocent and pure during the holiday season. Typically the psychos were rather quiet this time of year. But one year Mr. Freeze tried to execute some dramatic plans involving snow and ice and all Jason could remember was his legs turning blue in those awful shorts. When they’d returned to the cave, Alfred stood waiting with hot chocolates and his red blanket.

Jason stopped at a shabby grocery store, right on the edge of the shopping district. A little bell above the door rang when he entered and the smell of fresh bread prioritized itself. He took in the familiar sight of Granny’s Grocery Emporium. One of the oldest stores in Gotham (or so said the sign) and one of his favorites. They carried typical grocery items along with fresh baked goods. (Their bread was to die for). But a little known secret was their tea selection. They carried the most diverse varieties of the stuff. Everything from Oolongs to Earl Grey. He’d learned about the place from Alfred, who only bought tea from Granny’s. He insisted it tasted better.

Jason perused the aisle of tea boxes, absentmindedly humming along with the Christmas music.

“Can I help you find anything?”

He nearly jumped when a short, brunette woman appeared next to him. She wore the typical red grocery apron and a Santa hat with a big pom-pom.

“Actually yes, I’m looking for a Christmas tea by the Alden Company?”

She smiled and gestured for him to follow, “It’s down here, I have no clue why we don’t keep it with the other teas by the Alden Company, but granny insists it goes on the end.” She crouched down and scanned a finger over the boxes. “Here it is! Our last box by the looks of it!” She handed it to Jason. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No, thank you.” Jason paused, the bread smelled delicious. “Actually could I get a loaf of the fresh bread?”

The clerk smiled bigger. “Of course! Follow me!”

They went to the bakery part of the store where Jason purchased two loaves of fresh white bread along with his tea. An old woman with a cane and a Santa hat came from the kitchen. “Good choice sonny! The white came out perfectly this morning! And it goes perfectly with tea! What flavor did you get?” Jason showed her the box. “Surprised we have any of that left! Every year a funny British gentleman comes in and near cleans us out!”

Jason swallowed, before thanking the women and stepping back into the snow. Alfred was the herald of a majority of Christmas traditions, as Bruce took more of the Ebenezer Scrooge approach to the holiday. The butler kept Mr. and Mrs. Wayne’s traditions alive and brought in some of his own. Jason went from celebrating Christmas by stealing drunk party-goers’ wallets to twelve days full of tradition. He baked cookies, decorated the house and a tree, helped sign Christmas cards, and opened presents on the twenty-fifth.

Stupid snow, making his face all wet.

Line

Kori returned with bags full of packages and wrapping paper. She hid Jason’s gift in her room before showing off what she got for everyone. He then turned on “How the Grinch Stole Christmas” while they wrapped presents. While Kori mastered gift buying, she couldn’t wrap very well. He had been trained by the master, who probably taught Santa how to wrap presents. They finished by the end of the movie and Jason got up to start something for dinner.

But it appeared they used up whatever ingredients they had for the waffles. Speaking of waffles, a plate of them sat piled high on the countertop. “Hey Kori! How about leftover waffles?”

The next morning, he got up early to go grocery shopping and buy a few simple things for a Christmas dinner. The stores and streets held hordes of people buying food and last minute gifts. Jason was happy to get back to the safe house in one piece.

Roy was packing a small bag to catch a plane to see Dinah, “Really tiny plane, crappy seat but it didn’t cost me an arm and a leg so I’m happy.” Kori gave him hugs before Jason drove him to the airport.

Roy slid out of the car and clapped Jason on the shoulder. “Thanks man. Have a great Christmas,” his eyes narrowed, “and don’t spend it Bat-style okay? No brooding! I will have Kori let me know and I’ll have to send Santa over to whip you into shape.”

Jason grinned. “Got it. Have fun, don’t murder Ollie if you see him.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “Trust me, that won’t happen. The seeing him part.”

A car behind them honked, Roy gave a final wave and disappeared into the airport. When Jason returned, Kori stood waiting in the living room, twisting her bracelet. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing! I just- well,” The red haired woman took a breath, then blurted out, “Donna invited me to the tower for a Christmas party!”

Jason blinked. “Okay? Great, do you not want to go, I can help with an excuse…”

“No!” She interrupted. “The problem is I want to. But I don’t want you to be alone! You could come too!”

“We all know how that will turn out.”

“It’s tomorrow night. I miss all of them, but it’s unfair to you.”

Jason held up a hand, “It’s okay. You go, have fun, and don’t worry about me. I have a few plans of my own.”

Kori searched him with her glowing green eyes, “You’re positive?” she asked haltingly.

Jason swallowed. “Definitely. You’ve always spent your holidays with these people, I don’t mind.”

Kori flew forward and hugged him. “Thank you! I need to go plan an outfit!” She flew off in the direction of her room.

Jason went to his room and flopped on the bed, pulling his red blanket close. He’d be fine. Before he came and lived at the manor he spent almost all his Christmases alone. He had more now than he ever did back then. He’d be just fine.

The next morning he reassured Kori he’d be fine, wished her a Merry Christmas, and she flew off to the Titans Tower. Jason walked back inside and stopped in the main room. It felt empty and bare. Though he told Roy and Kori otherwise, he really did need them to add something to his life. He laid on the couch and tried to sleep, but his mind insisted on being active. He got up and went into the kitchen to start his Christmas Stew, the one tradition his mom gave him. Before she went completely off her rocker, she used to make this stew only on Christmas. And as she made it, she recited the ingredients in the tune of “The Twelve Days of Christmas”. Jason remembered them all to this day.

He chopped the carrots and onions, opened the cans of broth, and chopped the meat, all while humming. He put it all in a pot on the stove to brew for the rest of the day. The bread he’d bought the day before would go perfectly with it. He looked at his phone, it was almost noon. He still had time to kill.

Back in his room, he had one gift that he hadn’t wrapped yet. A fragile snow globe he brought back from Germany. Inside sat a miniature model of the Deutsches Theater in Berlin. First, he wrapped it in a couple layer of thin bubble-wrap, then he placed it carefully back in its box, and wrapped it with some of Kori’s leftover paper. 

He went back to the living area and sat on the couch. For the next hour he browsed his phone for local candlelight services. Around four he wandered into the kitchen to check his stew and pulled out the Christmas tea. Finding the kettle was difficult. They had one he felt sure. Finally, he found in buried in the back of a cupboard. He scooped the loose tea into the infuser and hooked it into the kettle. After several minutes the kettle whistled and he poured the tea into a mug with a robin on it that Roy had given for his birthday. Exactly one teaspoon of sugar and it was perfect.

Even though it took a little longer to make tea this way, he was raised to look down on microwaving the water and to use loose leaf whenever possible. It did taste better this way. After he’d finished his tea, it was time to go. He pulled on his leather jacket and locked the door.

Dark, fluffy snow clouds filled the sky, sprinkling snow on those down below. The streets began to empty of their occupants, everyone going someplace for their Christmas Eve celebration. A few of the bars that stayed open hosted patrons singing carols in loud, drunken tones. The snow crunched under his feet as he walked the sidewalks of his city. A group of carolers stood near the park entrance under the lighted arch, singing softly while children built snowmen and snow forts.

After several more blocks, he could see illuminated stained glass windows and a tall steeple. A lighted sign near the door detailed service times. A warm, comfortable atmosphere enveloped him as he stepped inside. A smiling older woman handed him a pamphlet and a candle. He walked inside the sanctuary, it was beginning to fill up. He chose to sit right in the middle, not too far back, but close to the door.

Jason looked around. The pulpit was decorated in greenery and candles. Arranged on the left side of the stage was a nativity set. Families filled the pews, people stood around chattering and laughing with each other. Jason played with the zipper on his jacket.

Growing up he didn’t think much of religion. If God was real, where was He when Jason needed Him? Sometimes he’d sit in on a church service to sleep somewhere warm. His first Christmas, Alfred took him to purchase the butler’s special Christmas tea. According to Bruce, even when _he_ was a kid Alfred bought and brewed the same tea every Christmas Eve at four o’clock. Then after finishing their tea, they’d attend a candlelight service. He remembered the warmth of the kitchen and listening intently to Alfred’s rants about using a kettle. He remembered sitting and watching the kettle until Alfred called him into the dining room to help set the table as ‘a watched pot never boils’. After what seemed like forever, the kettle _whistled._ The butler helped him prepare his first cup. He recalled disliking the slightly earthy taste, but the minty aftertaste was delicious. Sugar helped too, but not too much as to disguise the flavor. After they finished their tea, he protested in going to church, but went as to not jeopardize his new home. To his surprise, he actually enjoyed the singing and hearing the Christmas story. Over the next few years, even though Bruce quit going, he attended with Alfred. It would be wrong to not follow through, even without his family.

“Pardon me, is this seat taken?” A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. Jason snapped out of his memories and scooted closer to the center of the pew.

“Oh no, sorry about tha-” He paused. The person standing in the aisle was dressed in a long black coat with a hat and white gloves. A familiar mustache and pair of grey-blue eyes smiled at him. “Al? What… what are you doing here?”

Alfred removed his hat and gloves with precision, “Why attending the Christmas service of course!”

“But, but,” Jason looked over the elderly man, still not believing his eyes. “This isn’t our-your usual church!”

“A service is a service Master Jason. Besides a little change is good once in a while.” He removed his coat and folded it neatly, placing his hat and gloves atop it. He sat next to Jason and glanced around. “They do a fine job decorating this place!”

Jason’s eyes narrowed. “Does Bruce know you’re here?”

“He knows I take the early part of the evening off for service yes.”

“Does he know _I’m here?_ And that you’re here with _me?_ ”

“I don’t believe so. Why does it matter?” Alfred’s steel gaze turned to meet Jason’s.

“I sincerely doubt the Bat will approve of you going to church with a killer.” Jason spat. He scratched at the sleeve of his jacket. He really should just head back to the safe house. A warm heavy hand on his shoulder brought him back to attention.

“Master Jason, while I’m not exactly proud of everything you do, I still love you.” Jason’s mouth gaped. “And Master Bruce feels the same, don’t interrupt! He doesn’t know how to handle explaining his love even in the best of circumstances. But I have no qualms about expressing it. This season has been the loneliest I’ve experienced in a long time. You didn’t come to help decorate, or bake cookies, or to shop for tea!” The butler paused for breath, “You are always welcome in my company, regardless of Master Bruce’s opinions. I enjoy everything we do together. Even as a child Master Bruce was uninterested in Christmas Eve traditions. Master Richard enjoyed them, but no one soaked them up as you did. I don’t raise a protest often mind you, but I put my foot down when it comes to Christmas. It’s a time of hope, joy, forgiveness, but this bloody family seems to forget all that in favor of _justice._ Everyone but _you!_ I miss _our_ traditions, I miss _you,_ Jason.”

Jason didn’t know what to say. He looked down at his lap, fiddling with his jacket zipper. The pleats and seams of the leather began to blur, the hand on his shoulder pulled him closer, into a loose hug.

“You softened so much after that first holiday season with us. I’m hoping maybe you will this season as well.”

Jason leaned into the hug, adding his own arms to it. “I’m sorry Alfie.” He managed to choke out. “I missed you too.”

They sat there for several seconds before pulling apart. By now, everyone had taken a seat and the pastor welcomed everyone and asked them to stand and sing. Jason and Alfred stood. Ushers came down the aisles lighting candles. And for a time, Jason felt eleven years old again, standing with a warm melting candle singing about a baby in a manger. After a few songs, everyone sat down again. The pastor stood at the pulpit, smiling. He opened his Bible and began to read,

“In those days it came to pass that Caesar Augustus issued a decree that a census should be taken of the entire Roman world…”

Line

After the service everyone bundled back up in their layers of coats, scarves, and hats. Jason watched Alfred don his coat, hat, and gloves. He cleared his throat, “I remembered the tea. If you want, we could meet somewhere and have a cup sometime.”

Alfred’s eyes brightened. “Now is good as time as any.” He declared. “Unless that interferes with your plans.”

“But, aren’t you supposed to head back to the manor? For dinner?”

“I can be late. Everything is prepared, they can make do without me.”

“But… it’s a family tradition.”

“You seem to forget that you are family too.”

There wasn’t a point in arguing with Alfred, so he just nodded. They exited the church and began walking to the safe house. The streets were empty now. The snow stopped falling. The pair walked to Alfred’s car in a comfortable silence. “I don’t have much of a dinner prepared. Just mom’s stew and some bread from Granny’s…”

“They make the best bread don’t they?”

“Definitely.”

When they arrived, Jason unlocked the door and allowed Alfred to walk in first. After closing the door behind him and flicking on the light, his jaw dropped again that night. The living room was decorated in soft strings of lights and a small tree stood decorated by the TV. Several wrapped presents sat under it. Jason turned to Alfred. “Did you do this?”

Alfred snorted. “I was attending the service with you young sir.”

Jason walked over to the tree, not believing his eyes or the butler. The decorations held a preciseness only a British butler could achieve. “Yeah, but…” He walked back over to the butler and hugged him. “Thank you.”

Alfred quickly returned the hug. “Merry Christmas Jason.”

They walked into the kitchen after removing their coats, Jason dished them up bowls of stew and slices of bread. Alfred beamed with pride as the kettle whistled. They ate their simple meal and drank their tea, talking between bites. Jason talked about Germany and Alfred detailed the interesting experience of Dick and Damian picking out the tree. After finishing, they washed the dishes together. Alfred looked at his watch.

“I’d better return.” He said finally.

Jason nodded. “Merry Christmas.”

Alfred smiled. “Merry Christmas.”

Just before he was out the door Jason called, “Alfie?” The older man paused. “Thank you.” He nodded and disappeared out the door.

Physically and emotionally drained, Jason went into his room and wrapped up in his blanket. He knew that Alfred’s appearance at the church wasn’t a coincidence. Somehow the brilliant man had figured out that Jason was in town, where his safe house was, and decorated it. Santa could take lessons from this guy. Jason’s phone buzzed. Roy sent a picture of him and Dinah wearing Santa hats. Beneath was a message asking if he was all good. He sent him a quick message about seeing Alfred then turned his phone off so he could sleep. He had an early errand to attend to.

Christmas morning at Wayne manor was interesting. Dick flew into everyone’s rooms telling them to get up. Bruce wandered out first, knowing from years of experience that resistance was futile. Alfred was, of course, already up and ready with coffee and hot chocolate. Tim stumbled down the stairs wrapped in a blanket. He flopped on the couch and chugged down a cup of coffee. Dick soon slid down the stairs with an angry Damian behind him, promising all sorts of painful deaths for being awoken so early. Finally, they were all gathered around the tree. One by one they all opened presents. An hour later all the presents were opened.

“Hey, there’s one we missed.” Dick observed. He crawled behind the giant tree and pulled out a small box wrapped in silver paper. He glanced at the tag. “It’s for you Al, but it doesn’t say who it’s from.”

Everyone watched in rapt attention as Alfred carefully unwrapped the paper. He opened the box and everyone gasped in awe at the snow globe he pulled out. They all took turns admiring it and shaking to make the snow fall. The boys ran off to kitchen to get breakfast, leaving Bruce and Alfred in the living room.

“Who do you think that’s from?” Bruce asked.

“Why, a special Christmas elf of course.” Alfred replied smoothly. He heard no one sneak in during the night. “So quiet, he made Santa quite proud.”

Bruce, still drowsy from last night’s patrol, decided to deal with the butler’s cryptic reply later and went to enjoy breakfast with the boys. Alfred shook the snow globe one last time before setting it on the coffee table. He too headed to the kitchen, he had leftovers to drop off to an elf.


End file.
